


Pidge is a (Dream) Girl

by Saasan



Series: Pidge is a Girl and Lance is a Dork [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But I mean Shiro amiritie, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lance is probably straight, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Somehow this ended up with as much fluff as smut and I feel weird about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saasan/pseuds/Saasan
Summary: Lance wonders about his sexuality and his loving girlfriend proceeds to tease him and then help fulfill a fantasy or two.





	Pidge is a (Dream) Girl

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt! I think I might have taken this a different direction than Mr. or Ms. Prompter intended, but I hope they still enjoy it. I know I did! And I was skeptical I could do it at first. It was fun. ^3^

“Hey Pidge,” Lance said casually one night as they got ready for bed. “Do you ever wonder if I’m bi?”

 

Well, that came out of nowhere.

 

“Honestly, the thought never crossed my mind. Why? Is it because you liked the vibrator? Because all men have prostates, hon, not just the gay ones.”

 

“No no, I mean because of something…earlier,” he said evasively.

 

“Were you sexually attracted to a man?” Pidge asked curiously. It didn’t change her opinion of him, but considering how blatantly obvious his attraction to women was, the potential of him being bi had never occurred to her, and she’d certainly never noticed anything.

 

“Um, yes and no,” he said. “I had…a dream.”

 

Pidge laughed inwardly because it was just so _Lance_ to be worried about a dream. “Tell me about your dream,” she said seriously and patted the space on the bed next to her. He joined her.

 

“It was back when we were at the Garrison,” he began. “I dreamed I was in the flight simulator and there was someone else there with me—this guy that I’d noticed had a cute butt. I hadn’t really thought anything of it at the time, but during the dream they were helping me with something on the control panel and I thought their neck looked nice, so I walked up behind them and started kissing it, and they were definitely into it, so I just pulled down their pants and um…fucked them.”

 

Pidge couldn’t help giggling. “Did you prep them at all?”

 

“No Pidge, it was a _dream_!” Lance said with indignation.

 

“Exactly, Lance,” Pidge assured him. “It was a dream. No big deal. I’ve had sex dreams about girls and I’m totally straight.”

 

“Oh??” Lance asked eagerly. “Tell me more.”

 

“Not too much to tell, sorry. It’s not like these dreams were about anyone in particular. I’ve just dreamed a few times that I was making out with a girl and we were both naked, and I was thinking to myself ‘This really isn’t that fun. I wish she had a dick’, and that was it. It didn’t arouse me or anything,” she said with a shrug.

 

At that Lance looked uncomfortable.

 

“Did your dream turn you on??” she asked. “Because that might mean something. But really, dreams don’t mean much. They’re just parts of your day you didn’t finish processing while you were awake that get all jumbled together randomly.”

 

“Weeeell,” Lance drawled, squirming. “I did jerk off to it a few times after. Um, yeah. Definitely more than once.”

 

“Have you been attracted to any guy since? Because you do go on about Shiro sometimes,” Pidge pointed out.

 

“Shiro is just objectively beautiful,” Lance said reasonably. “I’m not blind, but I’m also not wanting to get in his pants.”

 

Pidge nodded.

 

“I haven’t been attracted to any guys since then, but…it kinda freaked me out at the time, and it’s not like I have a problem with anyone being bi or gay or anything, but it was just so surprising that yeah. I freaked out. So, sorry if I was a jerk to you,” he concluded sheepishly.

 

A light bulb turned on.

 

“Wait a second—was the ‘guy’ you were attracted to me?!” Pidge exclaimed.

 

“You have a _really_ cute butt,” Lance squeaked.

 

Pidge doubled over with laughter.

 

“Hey! That was a really emotionally vulnerable time for me,” he protested, poking her sides. “Be nice!”

 

Pidge eventually calmed down. “Did I have a dick in your dream?”

 

“I did not do a reach around to check,” Lance sniffed. “I was a gentleman and kept my hands to myself. And also my dick in your really cute butt.”

 

“Yeah, I _really_ don’t think you’re bi, Lance,” Pidge smiled. “If you ever do realize new stuff about your sexuality, though, I’m happy to talk with you about it. And I promise I’ll _try_ not to laugh.”

 

The matter comfortably settled for both of them, they snuggled up and went to sleep.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

“Hey Lance, can you meet me in Hanger 12 later? I need your help with something,” Pidge said a few days later.

 

Lance’s chest puffed up. Pidge almost never asked for his help with anything. It would have seem like a chore if someone else had asked him, but Lance had a weakness a mile wide for Pidge and if his lady love needed him, he would be there, which is exactly what he told her. She rolled her eyes but smiled, and he was pleased with himself.

 

Once he got to Hanger 12, he was surprised to note that Pidge was actually working inside one of the pods rather than working on one of the overall Castle systems.

 

“Hey babe, you needing help adjusting some thrusters?” Lance said, sauntering in with a meaningful thrust of his hips.

 

Pidge said nothing and didn't turn around, but she did make an amused snort and honestly? That was a pretty good reaction. Score one for Lance.

 

And wait a tick—what was Pidge wearing? That was a new outfit—still very boyish with grey pants and an orange jacket, sorta like the uniform at the Garriso—OH NO SHE DIDN'T.

 

Pidge made a pleased purr. “You figure it out yet, Tailor?”

 

“Girl, I'd like to thread your needle,” Lance quipped. Perfect comeback. 10/10

 

Pidge just giggled and kept fiddling with the control panel. Lance sauntered up behind her and placed one long, slow kiss on her neck. He could hear her breathing pick up and he grinned.

 

“You sure kept me waiting. I almost started without you,” she murmured.

 

“That mean you're wet for me, baby?” Lance asked huskily, his voice low and rough with want.

 

“W-were you wanting that or my ass?” she asked. It wasn't something they'd done before, and while intriguing, Lance wanted to make sure they took enough time for something like that.

 

“Well vaginas can take a harder pounding than butts can, so let’s do that because baby, I am about to take you _so hard_ ,” Lance promised, his mouth by her ear.

 

Pidge was shivering and Lance knew she was as keyed up as he was. He moved his hands to her hips and gripped them, rubbing his erection against the crease of her ass as he crowded in closer. She pressed back in response and whimpered when he bit her earlobe.

 

“D-did you keep me w-waiting in your dream, too?” she whispered.

 

At that Lance growled and scrambled at her pants. Pidge eagerly helped him and then spread her legs a little further, whining while Lance worked to free himself from his own clothes.

 

“Easy, babe,” he said, sliding a finger over her. “Prep first, pounding second.”

 

“Which is why I prepped first,” Pidge huffed. She groaned loudly as Lance plunged in two fingers, scissoring and verifying her assertion.

 

“Wonderful work, baby,” Lance breathed. “Damn you're so wet already.” He withdrew his fingers and squared himself up, teasing her entrance with just the tip of his cock. “How bad do you want me?” Before Pidge could say anything, he slammed in.

 

Pidge cursed and clung to the control panel, and if Lance wasn't well acquainted with her sounds and movements he might have been worried that he hurt her. Far from it. She didn't often like to go very rough—a bit hard, sure, but not _rough_ —but when she did, he was grateful for the hours of physical training the Paladins put it so he had the strength and stamina to pull those perfect cries from her.

 

Lance was pistoning hard and deep and it was just ridiculous how perfect Pidge felt around him, how much she was craving him and wanting more. To be honest, it wasn't much like his fantasy at all—it was _better_. Fucking tons better. Because that original dream? Virgin Lance, a Lance who was barely sticking his toe into the realm of sex and possibility and how deliciously forbidden every part of it was. Well, turns out, once you got to taste it, forbidden fruit was pretty damn sweet. And it liked to be rammed hard. Who knew?

 

“Oh god yes baby hard right there,” Pidge cried. “Take me now before we crash wanna have you now _hard_.”

 

Crashing??? And this was when Lance realized Pidge might have had a previous fantasy or two herself. The thought of it pushed him into his orgasm, still slamming hard and gasping over Pidge. He was out of breath and collapsed backwards onto the pilot's seat, Pidge having somehow come along with him.

 

(Oh. Because he was still holding her. Really, really tightly.)

 

“Sorry, I kinda lost myself there,” he panted. “Did we get you?”

 

Pidge actually giggled. “Twice. That was _fun_.”

 

“So we made it before we crashed?” Lance teased, nuzzling down into her hair.

 

Pidge went completely still. “...how much of that did I say?”

 

“How much of that was there _to_ say???” Lance asked curiously.

 

Pidge put her face in her hands and groaned. “Oh my god, I can't believe I did that.”

 

“Pidgeon Holt, did you perchance piggyback one of your fantasies onto mine?” Lance smirked.

 

“Okay, so shut up, but maybe I had a fantasy about being plowed on a—shut up—ship's control panel and the only way I could make that work in my mind—shut UP—was if we were about to crash because otherwise I thought it wouldn't happen unless it was some 'I don't want to die a virgin' crap or something. So shut up,” Pidge mumbled into her hands.

 

“Pidge, I haven't said anything,” Lance said.

 

“Yeah, but you're thinking it,” she insisted.

 

“Thinking that my girlfriend is hot, sexy, and adorable? Why, yes I am,” Lance quipped. “I solemnly promise if we're ever going to crash and neither of us can save ourselves, I will gladly plow you into the Great Beyond. Also, you fantasizing about me from back before we got together? Giiiiirl, that is hot as fuck.”

 

Pidge huffed. “Who said it was _you_?”

 

“Shh,” Lance soothed, petting her hair and snuggling her to his chest, “that's the sound of my ego being happy and you letting me have my moment.”

 

Pidge chuckled and let herself be cuddled, relaxing into his arms. “It _might_ have been you.”

 

They enjoyed a few happy minutes of afterglow before Pidge cleared her throat.

 

“How does it make sense for you to thread my needle? Wouldn't your penis be the needle?”

 

“The eye of the needle is your vagina and my penis is the thread, but admittedly a needle is a more complimentary comparison,” Lance conceded.

 

Pidge snickered. “It's bigger than a needle, I promise.”

 

“Ahh, the sound of my ego being happy.”

 

Pidge laughed again and turned around in the chair. “I love you, so much, and we should get cleaned up.”

 

“I love you too, my Pidgeon, and I hope you stay a filthy girl forever.”

 

Pidge flicked his forehead, but she was grinning.

 

Score one for Lance.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up kinda fluffy. Huh.
> 
> So, about bisexual Lance... I dig it. I enjoy a good Klance and the occasional Shance fic. I happen to think there's nothing in canon to support it (ducks as chairs are thrown at my face) but I do enjoy it. I don't enjoy the stereotype of "I flirt with gender A sooo much because I am fighting how much I like gender B". It can be done well, but I don't enjoy it as a whole. I hope that makes sense. 
> 
> Also? SHIRO.
> 
> This was from a prompt that I was initially skeptical of but then enjoyed. The Pidge-has-a-fantasy-too thing came at me out of nowhere and I was like "oh, what the hell, let the kids be silly and kinky". It's pretty much canon that they're dorks, right? 
> 
> I apologize times 10,000% if my "Am I bisexual" talk was insensitive to anyone questioning their sexuality. Again, I just don't think the show supports it for Lance, but I can see him being confused easily...? I dunno.
> 
> (Ducks as more chairs are thrown.)
> 
> Next fic will be back to Sheith! Part two of the Omegaverse shenanigans: here we come.
> 
> As always, for useless posts and Fic Updates, follow my tumblr: decidedlysarah.tumblr.com


End file.
